The Man from the Stars
by Evelyne Raclane
Summary: I know, weird crossover but I hope I did it properly Dreamlords aren't all bad, but they aren't entirely what they seem. Lilya Ragjedy knows of a seperate life she lived, and now is her dreams. Was it real, or is she giving herself nightmares?
1. Prologue

_The Man from the Stars_

I skipped down the block to the park/playground. School had just ended, and seeing as I had no intention of going anywhere, why go anywhere else?

My day had been a nightmare; teachers couldn't do anything about it, friends kept throwing yearbooks left and right, hugs and tears, everything finally ending, to some, ending in dismay, and to others, ending in pure joy. It was pure joy for me.

I landed on one of the swings, leaving the lower one beside me empty. My friend would be along shortly after me, dropping her boyfriend off for a summer trip at the airport. I looked down at my iPhone. Call her? No, she was probably driving. I turned my music on in my ears, and turned it down to a low setting.

My phone vibrated, she'd texted me first.

_Sorry, enjoyed too long of a goodbye I guess. Playground swing, five minutes. Promise! _

Ugh, t.m.i. as usual.

_It's fine. Enjoyed saying 'goodbye' too long sounds like you. Swing is saved ~Geronimo~_

'Geronimo' was my sign-off. It was at the end of every text I sent, regardless of what I said. I know why I chose it…

_Thank you luv! Be there in five, promise! _

I swung back and forth slowly. I don't know why, but when I heard of other people's _love_ for one another (Mainly Anna and Randy, for some reason) it makes me depressed. I don't say anything to them that isn't supportive, but it just doesn't sit right with me. Usually its other people's _dreams_ that bother me, but that's a lot to explain up front.

I hung my head low as I kept swinging close to the ground, being alone was normal for me, well alone without Anna (which I was for years.) I'm still depressed when I'm alone, so I daydream; I create stories in my head, adventures, where I'm a poor-class girl who looks almost exactly like me, in Paris in the 17th century. She wears an old billowing trench coat, oversized white shirt with a brown belt that held up the shirt and the raggedy brown pants that are too big, old dark-leather boots. She wore fingerless gloves, and a brown newsboy cap held back most of her hair. She was fearless, even with the law back then. But if anything, she was in _love_. The girl was brave through everything, street-smart, and cunning, but with love, she was nervous. The boy she loved didn't know she loved him, according to him; they were friends, and only that. The boy she loved was in a higher class than she, and he was a student at a school. The thing was, the girl in my daydream seemed so familiar, so _real_, and I just didn't get it.

"Let's just say, she is real…but that's all I'll tell you for now, Lilya _Ragjedy._ The girl you see is real. Éponine is real." A voice with an English accent almost parallel to mine said, I recognized the voice from the dreams.

I looked up and saw a man with brown hair, and green eyes, he wore a tweed jacket with a dark blue bowtie and a lighter blue shirt, with pants held up by suspenders under his jacket, with scuffed-up boots to finish the look. On his wrist, he wore a golden watch, with the watch-face on the inside of his wrist, like I have mine.

_The Doctor. It's him, it's The Doctor. I can't let him know what and who I am and that I know who he is._

"Who _are_ you, exactly?" I knew who and what he was, but better let him think I'm a human first.

"Come along, Lilya. We'll walk and talk." He signaled for me to walk with him, I stayed seated.

"Sorry, I'm saving these swings for me and my friend. She'll be here shortly, sir." I said politely, trying to avoid confrontation.

"Wouldn't say _shortly, _there's a traffic jam on the expressway, tons of school buses and such since schools all 'round the area are letting out. The best day of the year, the lot of them thinks, but then again, they think any day that doesn't involve _school_ is the best day. I must say I agree with them for that part, well I would, if I was….say….about nine hundred and some odd years younger…..and I'm rambling, here's a tip for future reference, feel free to stop me from rambling at any time, won't take offense, trust me."

"Okay….but I'm still saving the swings for my friend and me." Stalling, that was a skill I didn't have, but it was worth a shot.

"Stand up for a moment; I can make sure no one takes those for you." He searched a pocket on the inside of his jacket for something, _sonic screwdriver_; I stood up and took a step away.

He pulled out something that looked vaguely familiar, different bits and pieces, with a little green, pill-sized bulb at the end. He pointed the device at the two swings, the bulb lit up for a brief moment, and then he put it back in his jacket pocket. I walked up next to him, switching my gaze between him and the swings.

"You sonic-ed it didn't you? That's a sonic screwdriver…" I tried to act stupid.

"Better let me explain, a bit later on, I have to explain a lot sooner on. Come along Ragjedy!" He ran towards one of the paths, I ran alongside him.


	2. Chapter 1

**This story is AU, based on the thought that the 11****th**** Doctor has had Amelia as a companion, but she's gone home with Rory. The Dreamlord (From "Amy's Choice") has also occurred to him.**

I skipped down the path alongside the Doctor, he hadn't said a word to me since I'd _come along_ as he might say. It seemed his mind was somewhere else, as I expected. He's always thinking, no matter what happens, gears are always turning up in his head.

"Are you alright, Doctor? You seem troubled." I asked, caringly. He immediately shook off the thought, turned his head towards me, and smiled.

"I'm absolutely fine. I've just got a weird feeling…Like you're not human…" He seemed puzzled, I smiled, _Of course I'm not, no human knows about you._

"Well, let's see. What am I not, besides human, eh?" I asked, teasingly. _I want to hear this._

"You're not Homo-Reptilian, Weeping Angel, Cyberman, or Dalek. Not a Silence or anything affiliated with them."

"Good job pointing _that _out." I said sarcastically.

"I recognize that sense…From a while ago…"

"You're getting there."

"Dreams. Dreamlord! You're a Dreamlord!" He shouted, till I covered his mouth with my hand, I gave him the _Don't bite or lick my hand_ that I usually give my best friends, he instantly got it, a look of surprise on his face.

"Listen! My planet is gone too, I'm the last one, I get it. I've been living on earth for seventeen years, this entire regeneration. I've kept that secret even from my Earth-parents, and I need you to keep it like that too, please?" I asked, he nodded, and I took my hand off of his mouth and turned away, "Look, I'm sorry I had to do that. I'm a lot nicer than that one, trust me. The one you knew, that made you believe he was your own mental image, is gone too. That's the good bit."

"I understand." The Doctor smiled, a bit grim.

I smiled back, a bit relieved.

"Thank you, now...What on earth are you doing here?"

"Stopping by, seeing an old friend or two, why?" He looked at me, like I had crossed some privacy boundary.

"I just wanted to know what you are doing here, and how do you know me?"

"You don't remember me.." He gazed at me, worriedly.

"I know who you are, but I have no recollection of you." I looked at him, smiling a bit, trying to lighten the mood.


	3. Chapter 2

**Just wanted to say hello to all of y'all, and a shoutout to my fellow nerd, Irene Raveltale who gave me a shoutout several tmes. That last chapter (Or as Irene calls it, crap-ter) was just a filler, and so is this one. Irene writes this awesone DW fanfic "Birthright" that I constantly review and read almost and my conversations often leak into these chapters of our stories, and we call each other out on it. ****Irene fought off the Dalek last week (PROCRATINATE! EXTERMINATE!PROCRASTINATE!), this time it's fighting me. My apologies, my fellow Whovians! :-)8! **

"How is that...possible? How can you not remember me?" The Doctor sounded worried. He looked familiar, but was that from a forbidden memory? Or was it a _River Song_ kind of situation?

"You're the Doctor, I know that and that whole thing about being "Last of the Timelords" and "Over one thousand years old." That I remember, but it might just be like another one of those forrbiden memories I have."

"What do you mean, forbidden?" He asked examining my every motion with his narrowing eyes.

"Well, what happend is this: My planet was taken over by The Silence, the whole "Silence will fall thing" now rules Enraldia, my planet. When I escaped from there, which is a whole other story, I was forced to forget all of my memories of that place. That was caused by my parents joining the Silence, and my denial of joining the order. As soon as I denied it I was to be killed, by their "Electricutioner" I like to call it, ok, bad pun. Anyways, before Mr. Shock got to me, I ran away, with this." I plled my sonic out of my inner jacket pocket and held it up to him.

"That's, _my _sonic." He was surprised at the sight of the identical screwdriver as he held his up in comparison, "Completely identical."

"Yep," I continued, "The Silence were trying to build a model of yours, and I took it before they could use it. It does wood too, and deadbolt seals. They were going to use it against you, but I took it just in time. I ran away, and when I'd landed on earth, I'd forgotten all that had happened before the Silence had taken over. I never know how I forgot, seeing as if I see a Silence, I can remember it. But I still remember things vaugely and faintly, but their all blury and I can only see them if I'm asleep. That's what Dreamlords dream about, old memories. You could be one of the memories I can't remember, in fact, I bet you are seeing as you look very familiar for some reason."

"Well that's quite a backstory." He smiled, hsi eyes no longer narrowing.

"You've got a longer, and better one. You're at least one-thousand-one-hundred-twenty." I pointed out.

"And how old are you?"

"Four-hundred-sixty-one." I smiled, and he patted me on the shoulder. I laughed, was I like a child to him?


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I would like to announce that in the not so distant future, Irene's version of Eleven and Chris will be dropping in, and Lilya will be dropping into their world. We've got our own few situations to get through first, but _fair warning!_ You may see Christopher Matthew Smith and his friend the Doctor drop in here for a few chapters. Take THAT Procrastination Dalek!**

I skipped down the pathway a few minutes later, The Doctor had run back to the Tardis for some rambling reason that I had not completely heard, and I'd been left for a few minutes to myself, well not completely.

As I skipped along, being over four hundred and feeling like I was four, I continued to daydream. The girl in my head was running, she'd been told to deliver a message, and she ran off to deliver it. She passed buildings surronded by ten-feet-tall-brick-walls and she passed a park. I was so lost in my daydreaming that I'd lost any sense of direction in the outside world, and had stumbled into an overgrown field in the park. The only thing that shook me back to reality, was a loud shout, from a familiar alien.

"EXTIRMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" They cried out, as I shook off my dream state into which I was easily tricked. I looked across the field, and to my surprise, a group of rainbow Daleks were headed in my direction.

_Rainbow Daleks? Really? The Colors don't make you any scarier, now you just look like toys!_ I thought to myself as they approached me. I pulled my sonic out of my jacket pocket, and waited.

The Doctor was nowhere in sight, I was alone.

No shock to me actually, I've been alone all my life on Earth, no one else was like me in any way. I had friends, sure, but still, they were _human_ and I wasn't.

Finally, after about five minutes, the Daleks had reached me, annoyingly screaming their battle cry every thirty seconds, although, it could have been rythmical, it was past the point of any interest for me.

"WHO Are YOU!?" They shouted. I smirked, unable to take them seriously when they looked like _that._

"Does the wittle Dawek need a nap?" I joked, the yellow one just moved it's eyestalk a bit, while the others stayed silent. Clearly, they were scanning me, seeing as I thought they were ridiculous.

"SCANS REVEAL YOU ARE A DREAMLORD." The yellow one shouted, I laughed a bit.

"Does it realwy take a scan to see dat?" I said, still mocking.

"YOU ARE NOT A DALEK. YOU SHALL BE EXTiRMiNATED!" The red one declared.

"You can think that. But first." I pointed my sonic at each and every one of them, "Once you extirminate me, it will be your last."

"EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN!" The red one boomed.

As I jokingly explained to them in a mocking voice, I didn't see it then, but someone had walked up on the path behind the field, and was standing there, watching me face the Daleks. It wasn't the Doctor.

"EXTiRMiNATE!" They all joined in, and the blue one shot his laser at me and I fell to the ground before them.

(A minute later)

I opened my eyes in disbelief, I'd survived.

Well, of course I survived, but I knew what was next for me.

The Daleks had disappeared, and the Doctor was still gone. I looked at my hands, making sure it hadn't started yet.

They were covered in burn marks, but as I looked at them, the burn marks vanished on their own. It had started.

I heard someone approaching fast, running through the field, and when I looked behind me, I saw it was Molly.

Molly was my best friend since I can remember being on earth. I know what I said about being alone, but Molly was the exception to the rule, she was an understanding person, and she knew what was happening to me, she knew what I was.

Oh yea...what I said about the Doctor being the only one who knows about me? Yea. Rule 1: _The Doctor Lies_ applies to me too.

"Molly..." I said, breathless and in shock.

"What happened? I saw them shoot you and then they teleported somewhere else! Well they must have teleported, that's the only reason to disappear into thin air unless you're you.."

"Rambling, Molly."

"Alright. Well, what's happening to you?" She looked at me, and I could tell by the shocked look growing across her face that any scar or any wound of any sort on my face was disappearing.

"I'm regenerating." I said plainly, as my body shook slightly.

"What's going on?!" She asked again, as if she hadn't heard me.

"I'm _regenerating_. I'm dying, but then I won't die, I'll change. My entire body will change, my personality will too, probably. But I'll still be me." I explained, looking down at my hands, and a faint golden whispy light was begining to come off of them.

"What's that?!" She asked shockingly looking at my hands as well.

"It's the regeneration starting, and you need to get away from me for a while!" I said, standing up, and wobbling a few feet away from her, before falling flat on my back.

I looked up at the sky. The sky was a pale blue, with puffy clouds spread out perfectly. The sun was hidden behind one of the clouds, as if it didn't want to see this happen to me.

I closed my eyes, and I felt the greatest surge of energy to ever run through me, it completely immobilized me, and I couldn't help but scream a little.

The last day of school, I'd met the Doctor, I'd mocked a Dalek, and I was regenerating.

What sort of summer would this be?


	5. Chapter 4

**Wow, two chapters in one week, a miracle!**

**Not much for this A/N except to thank Irene again for her review of my last chapter, which barely broke one thousand word cound (The chapter, not the review)**

**GERONIMO!**

I blinked my eyes open not a minute later, and the sun had come out from behind the cloud. I heard the Doctor calling out for me not far away, and Molly was sitting next to me.

"Lilya?" Molly mumbled, looking down at me like I was a complete and total stranger.

"What, Molly?" I coughed, and regeneration energy spilled up into the air.

"You look different, even you're eyes are different." She laughed, a bit in shock.

"Well that was the point. Let's see then, shall we?" I smiled, sitting up with a bit of a struggle.

"LILYA!" The Doctor shouted before he, not paying attention, tripped and rolled down the hill, landing next to me.

"I'm fine, Doctor." I said, not really paying attention to my new voice, "You alright?"

"Of course! You're the one who regenerated, I'm worried about you!" He said, brushing any dirt off of his shoulders. I laughed, and, ignoring Molly, and her ever present "_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire: Barty Crouch Junior _t-shirt that she loved, he gave me a once-over.

"Look at me, focus on me" He said calmly, looking into my eyes, and sonicing me over and over. I stayed still, until he pounded me on the back, however weakly.

"What was _that_ for!" I yelled, before noticing a bit more energy fly out of my mouth.

"One of your hearts stopped. Apparently, you have two hearts. Interesting, actually it doesn't make sense, and things that don't make sense I usually poke with sticks."

"No stick for me, please."

"Don't worry, not going to. But it's funny. You have two hearts, so do I, you can regenerate, same here. What else is similar between the two?" He looked at me, interested in any answer I would give.

"A bit more than I'd prefer to say at the moment." I nodded my head towards Molly, and in his not-so-brightest moment, he just stared blankly.

"Oh...nevermind we'd be here all day before you caught on." I sighed, waving the subject off, before looking at my hands.

"I've got all my fingers, good. and two hands, good, arms, blimey I bet this is better than the last." I pulled a strand of hair down in front of my eyes, "Dark brown hair? Last time it was lighter, and shorter, I prefer this."

I looked down, "Legs, yes!."

The Docotr laughed a bit, as if recalling a memory. Had he said that too?


	6. Author's Note

**This is just an author's note:**

**1. I am deleting the previous chapter. Wasn't even that good, and I wasn't really doing anything besides telling Irene to check her email, which no longer applies. **

**2. This story is completely AU, in the AU DreamLords are real. **

**3. I update the Prequel more often. I've dug myself a pretty nasty (as Irene and I tend to put it) Plot-Hole here and I'm hoping to come up with an idea in the Prequel to resolve it. Fingers crossed!**

**4. Thank you Irene and Sagerain for your reviews. I really need to explain my ideas better. Otherwise, everything will just be confusing. **

**5. I have begun to watch Supernatural! I may throw some Winchester references in once in a while.**

**Thank you for reading my story.**

**:-)8**


End file.
